A Matter of Blood
by thehumanipod
Summary: Lillia Parks is plagued by nightmares, but just what is causing them? Her new partner might be able to find out. This story is placed in America where the Second Wizarding War hasn't quite ended.
1. Chapter 1

~And I've been waking in the morning just like every other day

And just like every boring blues song I get swallowed by the pain~

Lillia Parks woke up from another nightmare. She kept her eyes shut tight. She knew she'd only had a few hours of sleep and that no matter how hard she'd try, she would not be able to fall back asleep. It did not matter how exhausted she was. There was no use.

Her lips were pressed together to keep her from crying out. Her teeth dug into her cheeks until she could taste blood. She inched her hand a little until her fingers wrapped around the slim piece of wood that was her only protection. She stayed in this stiff position until the sun rose and she finally felt brave enough to open her eyes. She got up, showered, and dressed. A few more hours of waiting until she felt she could say she'd gotten more then three hours of sleep, and she left for work.

"Hello, Miss Parks," the white haired man said to Lillia as she walked in. She feigned a smile and tipped her head to him.

"Morning, Archulan." He held the door open for her as she walked into what looked like an abandoned building. The outside was only a facade, of course. The inside was grand, beautiful, but Lillia was also too familiar with the place to appreciate it much anymore.

She made her way to her department, the sixth floor. "Department of Aurors and Magical Enforcement."

Today she'd gone with the muggle cliche of bringing coffee and donuts. She hoped this would distract her coworkers from how awful she looked or asking her awkward questions. "Morning," she said as she walked straight to her desk. She paused. Somebody was already sitting in her chair. She began to walk towards her desk again, slowly. Nobody would look her in the eye.

She placed the coffee and box of donuts on her cluttered desk. The boy looked up at her with a smile on his face. He couldn't be much older than her, maybe he was a bit younger. She did not smile back. Instead, she threw her bag in his lap roughly and tossed her coat over his head. As he moved the coat away so he could see, Lillia turned to face the room. "Who the fuck is this?"

It was her boss who answered. He sat with his feet on the desk reading a file. "Your new partner: Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

New Friends, old "friends"

~You're as bright as the Sun

And as kind as the Moon

I don't know when you'll break

But it's gonna be soon~

"What the fuck, Braughman? Since when do I have a partner?"

"Since now," the darker man replied. "And if you could keep the cursing down. Act a bit more like a lady in front of our guest."

She ignored that. "I don't need a partner."

Braughman stood, glancing at the boy named Harry apologetically. Harry was feeling uncomfortable and very unwelcome. "Parks, we are not going to cause another scene. Outside, now." Lillia opened her mouth to argue, but quelled under Braughman's stare and followed him out into the hall.

"I _don't_ need a _partner_."

"Obviously you do! This guy's going to keep you in check. Lately, you've been far too reckless. You're a great Auror, Lils, you just need someone to watch your back. You seem to have lost all sense of self-preservation."

Lillia looked away, creases forming on her forehead, and swallowed. "I know you're scared to lose anyone else. Just trust me, this guy is the real deal." Lillia closed her eyes, trying not to let his words bring memories of the past few weeks back.

"Fine," she said.

He patted her shoulder. "Good. Now I want you to apologize." She looked up at him incredulously. "Seriously. Go apologize. I want him to feel welcome here. You two are going to be seeing a lot of each other. He's your new best friend." Lillia made a noise in the back of her throat, but she obeyed.

Everybody watched as Lillia walked to the boy, who was still sitting at her desk. He'd kindly hung her backpack over the back of the chair along with her coat. He looked up as she stood in front of her, folding her arms. He'd eaten a donut, Lillia noted, as there was still some powdered sugar on the corner of his mouth. She found it difficult to look into his seemingly innocent, bright green eyes. "I... I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry if I made you feel terribly uncomfortable." She meant it, though she said it very quietly. The words felt somewhat like acid, foreign and unwelcome, on her tongue. Ryland, at the desk next to them, snorted derisively. Both Harry and Lillia looked at him, Harry's expression confused, Lillia's hurt. Harry turned back to face Lillia in time to catch this. When Lillia looked back to him, he smiled slightly and nodded once. "It's alright."

Lillia cocked her head, noting his accent. "Where are you—" but just then Braughman cleared his throat, calling attention. Lillia turned and hopped up onto her desk, crossing her legs.

"So, as you all know, we have a new guy. Now, don't tease him or anything because he's not new at this job. He's already sort of trained for this. He's a transfer from the UK." At this, everyone broke out with questions. Ryland was the one to be heard.

"What, are we so bad at our jobs they're bringing in the Brits?"

Everyone began to murmur in agreement. "We do just fine!"

"We don't need any help."

"We're doing the best we can, this isn't fair."

"Everybody quiet down, that's not what's happening," Braughman said. "You guys are doing a great job, but you've got to remember: the war ended in Europe three months ago. We need help. Now, Harry's here because he's the one that ended the war."

It was a moment before Clara Kelly asked, "How do you mean 'ended the war?'"

"Well... He killed You-Know-Who." All eyes were suddenly on Harry. Everyone seemed to see him in a new light, but it was Lillia's gaze that unnerved him the most.

"So you're the bastard," she whispered so only Harry could hear. Everyone turned back as Braughman continued to speak except for Lillia and Harry.

"I'm... What?"

"From what Severus Snape has told me, your'e a bastard. He really hates you."

"You knew Severus Snape?"

"Of course I know him," Lillia whispered. "Don't tell anybody that, though. By the way, where's he been? I haven't seen him in forever."

Harry, taken aback by where this had gone, faltered. "He... He's dead. Voldemort killed him."

Lillia did not flinch at the name. Her face fell and she turned back to the front. "Well, good. I never liked him much anyway."

Harry began to say something back but his attention was called away as he heard his name. "Harry," Braughman said, "you've met your new partner already. Harry Potter, Lillia Parks."

"I told you not to call me that," Lillia scolded.

Braughman smirked as he sat back down at his desk. "Old habits die hard."

"That, they do," Lillia agreed. She turned to look at Harry and gave him the kindest look she'd given all day, and that wasn't saying much. "Call me Blaze," she said, "Everyone else does."

"Blaze. Why?"

"Stay alive long enough and you'll find out. Anyway, I got donuts, guys. Have at 'em." People came up, greeted Harry, and took a donut. Nobody said anything to Blaze until Ryland approached.

"What are you up to?" He asked, close enough to Blaze to make her squirm.

"Don't be rude," Blaze shot back. "At least introduce yourself to our guest."

Ryland scoffed at the irony of her statement, but turned and smiled at Harry. "James Ryland," he said, sticking out his hand. Blaze watched as Harry shook Ryland's hand and introduced himself, although that was unnecessary. Ryland turned back to Blaze, his seriousness returning. "Like I said, what are you up to?"

"_Nothing_," Blaze insisted. She would not look up at his face. Instead her gaze remained on the floor. "Does me bringing donuts in really have to have some hidden meaning to it? I can't just do something nice?"

"I _know_ you, Blaze. Better than anyone else here, probably. At least, now I do." His words unnerved her because she knew they were true.

"I'm just trying to get things to be a bit normal for me. Everybody's avoided me like I'm the pariah and that's not helping at all."

Ryland's expression remained hard and cold but his eyes softened at her words. He said nothing else, just took a donut and went back to his desk. "What was that about?" Harry asked. Blaze did not look at him. She kept her eyes on Ryland. "He scares me," she whispered. Harry wasn't sure he heard her right. She sucked in air and smiled at him. "We just have a bit of a history. My pride is always at stake around him. He's saved my life more than a few times, so I suppose I'm in his debt." Harry nodded. "Anyway... What school did you go to?"

"Hogwarts," he replied.

"Oh," she said lightly, "yeah, I was invited to go there. A few times, actually."

"Really?" Blaze nodded. "Why didn't you go? I didn't think they accepted anyone from outside the district..."

"You probably didn't think about it at all. I'm not blaming you or anything, I probably wouldn't have either. One day, though, Professor Dumbledore came to visit at our school and talked to a few of us. He became a sort of friend and he offered to bring me to Hogwarts with him... But my place was here, I knew that. Even if people don't really like me, I'm valuable so they need me... It's nice. Being needed." Harry nodded, an odd smile on his face. The girl didn't keep anything to herself, it seemed, yet she had enough secrets to be a mystery to him.

"What school did you go to?"

"Salem Institute of Magic, also known as The Salem Witches Institute. See we have a few magical places throughout the country. There's a few spots here, seeing as this is where the muggle government is so its logical we would have our government here. Hollywood, in California. Movie magic, literally. Disneyworld and Disneyland are both actually magical communities, all Disney locations are. It's actually kind of funny. There's a school more towards the west. One in South America. Mainly any older cities you go to will have hidden communities. I'll take you to a few."

Harry nodded and smiled. "That sounds great, thanks."

"Any time," Blaze replied, her attention seemingly fading. Harry turned to and followed her gaze. She watched Braughman, who had his head in a fireplace, and was whispering urgently. She jumped up as he stood and faced the room.

"James," Braughman said. Ryland stood up, alert, as was everybody else. "Take someone with you and head down to New Orleans. There's some trouble down there."

"Death Eaters?" Braughman nodded.

"Wait!" Blaze cried. "Send me instead."

Ryland and Braughman both looked at her. Braughman said, "No, Parks. You'll get too caught up." Ryland glared at her and made to move out, tapping on a brunette woman's shoulder.

"I know the area better, though. I know ways to get people out, to hide! This isn't fair, just send me!"

"You're going to get yourself killed. You care too much about the place, you aren't going to worry about yourself."

"I didn't say I'd go alone!" As Ryland and the woman were about to walk out, Braughman held up a hand. The couple paused and turned to face Blaze, a look of hate on Ryland's face. "I- I'll bring Harry! He'll have my back, won't you, Harry?" She turned to look at him. He saw the pleading look in her eyes, the exhilaration on her face.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll keep her in line." Blaze flashed him a smile and turned back to Braughman, who pursed his lips.

"Fine," he finally consented. Blaze went to get ready to go but paused as Braughman warned, "But, if there's any trouble, anything you two can't handle, you call for back up." Blaze hesitated, considering this. She glanced at Harry then back to Braughman and reluctantly nodded. As she and Harry put on their coats, Ryland went back to his desk, grumbling slightly. Blaze smiled brightly at Harry. "Ready?"

Harry stared at her for a moment expressionless. Blaze's excitement faltered. Then finally, he smiled back. "Sure."

Blaze pulled him out the door, and then they disappeared into nothingness.


	3. Chapter 3

Being Alive

~Now I'm tired of trying to keep you

All I want to do is sleep

And perhaps, when I'm sleeping

You'll get back on your feet~

Death Eaters in America were... Dramatic, overall. The riot had broken out in Jackson Square. Blaze swore under her breath, a curse flying passed her ear as one of the Death Eaters caught sight of her curly red hair.

She ran into the battle, Harry trailing behind her. "STUPEFY!" She shouted. Her spell missed her intended target, instead hitting another masked man. A spell hit the statue in the middle of square; it teetered threateningly. Blaze sent a freezing charm at it, causing it to hang in mid-air above a muggle child and mother crouching by the statues base. She ran to defend them as a cloaked figure raised his wand towards them. She randomly wondered how these men could possibly be wearing such thick, dark cloaks in this heat. Sweat was already pouring down her face, dampening her hair in the Louisiana heat.

She threw herself in front of the two muggles, immediately dueling the Death Eater.

"BLAZE," she heard Harry cry out. "We need to call backup!"

He was right, of course. They were outmatched in skill and certainly outnumbered. But she couldn't be bothered with that now. She had to protect the little girl. She had to get these people to safety.

The man sent a curse at her. Her arm burned where the spell made contact. Her skin seemed to be getting eaten away. "Sectum Sempra!" Two large stains began to appear on his cloak as blood started to pour out of him.

"Incendio!" The Death Eater's cloak caught on fire. He shouted, and went to put out the flames. This bought Blaze enough time to stun him and shield the family and herself from any other spells. She turned and held her hand out to the little girl. "Come with me! Hurry!" The mother grabbed her hand without a second thought and they ran away from the battle. Blaze pushed them into safety, and as they ran further away, wiped their memories.

She ran back to the Square, stopping outside the gate and raising her wand to the sky. "Expecto Patronum!" A flash of silver streaked into the sky. She hoped the message would make it, but she could not be sure as she was tackled not one second later.

They fell behind some bushes, the leaves scratching Blazes cheeks. His warm breath hit her face. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. "You're a pretty one," he laughed as Blaze struggled against him. "Don't fight it, baby. It'll be fun." His entire weight was on her, crushing her into the ground. He pinned both her arms above her head with one hand, the other slipping up her shirt. She let out a strangled scream. She couldn't reach her wand. She couldn't move. Things were starting to become blurry...

* * *

"I didn't let them hurt you," Charahan whispered. He brushed a strand of auburn hair away from her bloody face.

"But they hurt you," Blaze croaked, touching his swollen cheek. He flinched and nodded. "What happened?" She asked.

"You blacked out when he... He was... Touching you. It was disturbing. I started attacking him. They tortured me."

Blaze flinched.

"Sometimes, when the brain realizes something traumatic is happening, it shuts off to protect itself, when you can't fight your way out of being hurt."

Blaze was shaking. The room was pitch black save for a few streaks of moonlight falling across the pair. Charahan pulled Blaze close to him, cradling her gently to his chest, and kissed her temple.

"It'll be okay," he said. "Ryland may say he hates you," Charahan chuckled, "But he'll always save you."

* * *

A bright flash of light brought Blaze back to the present. _Oh, no,_ she thought, _not now. Why now?!_

She wasn't sure what was happening. There was no longer any weight on top of her but it did feel hard for her to breathe. "Blaze!" A familiar voice shouted. Who was that? "BLAZE," he said again. She found it hard to move, or open her eyes. She just wanted to sleep. But she willed her eyelids to open. She stared at the sky. "_Blaze_," the man breathed, his lips close to her ear. She was jostled and was soon being carried in two very strong arms. She could still hear people shouting spells though the sound faded as she was carried away.

"Charahan," she finally built the strength to say.

"No," he responded tensely. "Try again."

Panic built up inside of her. "Where's Harry?"

"Still fighting." The man seemed relieved that she was speaking. "You're lucky I got your message. You idiot." She breathed a nervous chuckle before her head fell back and her eyes shut again.

* * *

Blaze woke up in a very comfortable bed. She groaned. She did not want to wake up yet. She snuggled further into the mattress, bringing the blankets up to her chin. "Blaze," the man from before said.

"James." Her voice was much lighter than she'd expected it to be. "Where are we?"

"The Witch's Wart. You fainted."

"Yeah, I sorta hit my head when that guy jumped me."

Ryland's face darkened considerably. "What happened? When we got here, we couldn't find you at first. And when I did, he was on top of you. I blasted him away before he could do anything."

"His hand was up my shirt," Blaze recalled. Her eyes widened. "You don't think he would've... Out in public like that?"

"You were in a pretty secluded spot. I don't think he would've minded."

Blaze swallowed and looked at the foot of her bed. "Anyway, we got there in the thick of it. I had to get a muggle family to safety and then I sent the message, which _distracted me_. That's when the dude pushed me down. My wand got knocked out of my hand..." She began to push herself into a sitting position, looking around, but Ryland pressed his hand to her shoulder.

"I got it," he said. "Just stay down." He took out her wand and pressed it into her hand. "Braughman's furious."

"Look, Harry and I did the best we could and I called for backup. I did everything he told me to do so he has no right to be angry at me."

"I know. I'll talk him down. You just rest, we'll leave soon."

"I was planning on staying here for a while... Show Harry a place I actually know something about."

Ryland's posture stiffened. "You... Like him?"

"So what if I do? He's hot. He actually _smiles_ at me. And we're going to be living together so there's plenty reason to..."

"To what?"

"That's a bit private, actually. None of your business." Blaze folded her arms, her bottom lip jutting out in defiance. Ryland narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But now you owe me more."

"What do you mean? What the hell do I owe you?"

Ryland stood. "Well, I've saved your life again, and, I assume, your virginity as well?"

Blaze felt her cheeks grow hot as her face filled with color. She pulled a pillow from behind her back and threw it at Ryland's head. "GET OUT! Leave me alone!" Ryland caught the pillow and threw it at Blaze's feet. He smirked as he walked out if the room. Blaze threw her head back on the pillows. "Ugh." That jerk.

Blaze stood, holding the sheets around herself. She did not want to face Braughman right now. She really just wanted to sleep some more. No, she _really_ wanted this stupid war to be over. But that wasn't very likely to happen too soon so she'd have to deal. She walked over to the window and opened it. She was only two stories up. She had her wand. She could jump from here, but what would she do about Harry? She wanted to show him some of her hometown. And like some miracle, he walked through the door. Blaze turned to look up at him. "Harry, just the person I was hoping for."

"Hey, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I really wanted to show you somethings around town, but I don't want to see Braughman right now."

"Why not?" Harry cocked his head to the side.

"He'll give me hell. Ryland's made sure of that. So come on."

"Wait, no," Harry said as Blaze straddled the window ledge. "I have an easier way, come back here." He laughed as Blaze gave him a confused look but obeyed him. He pulled out some fabric from his backpack and flung it over her.

"Is this... Am I invisible?" Blaze asked as she looked down at the fabric.

"Yeah, now just be quiet and come downstairs with me. Just leave the window open."

Together, they made their way into the lobby. Braughman and Ryland were sitting across from each other, both drinking from iron mugs. Harry cleared his throat. "Are you sure you sent me to the right room? There wasn't anyone in there."

Braughman stood immediately and wordlessly passed them and went upstairs. "Coward," Ryland muttered. Harry said nothing, only nodded. Blaze fumed beside him.

"Do you think Braughman would mind if I go look around? I've never been to America before," Harry said.

"Yeah, sure," Ryland said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I think I'll be alright." Ryland nodded and Harry left, Blaze following behind him.

"Why'd you do that for me?" Blaze asked as she took the cloak off and handed it back to Harry.

"I want to talk to you. I want you to tell me what you know and who you really are." And with that, Blaze Parks was being held at wand point by Harry Potter.

* * *

AN: Alrighty, sorry this took me so long. Been very busy. I don't think I'll be continuing with this for too much longer if at all. I might pick it back up again during holidays. I just have so much to do right now. Please read my other two stories and please review!


End file.
